


always and forever

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: three scenes of the progresson of a relationship between two peoplewarnings: SPOILERS!!!, mild swearing, coming out, anxiety, snake mention, remus
Relationships: Deceit Sanders/Patton Sanders, Moceit, janus sanders/patton sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	always and forever

Patton Sanders had finally mustered up the courage to ask his best friend, Jo, out. After many months of hopeless crushing, he came to terms with the fact that if he wanted a relationship with her, he would have to ask. So, after an entire weekend of planning, he took his shot on Monday morning before school started.

“Hey, Jo!” Patton said as soon as he saw her in the hallway. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“What’s up?” She asked, putting her books into her locker. 

“Well...”

“Well? Get on with it, dude.”

Patton giggled nervously and shifted his weight. “I just wanted to ask if you’d go out with me?”

Suddenly, Jo’s face went from nonchalant to shocked. “Patton, this has got to be a joke.”

“Um, well, not really? I just wanted--”

“We’ve been dating for _three months;_ what the hell are you talking about?”

“Three--WHAT?!”

Jo pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation and said, “We’ve gone on three dates, and I’ve met your parents, Patton! What did you think we were doing?”

“Being friends!” Patton cried. “You thought we were dating?”

“Obviously?”

“So are we dating now?”

Jo shrugged. “I suppose so.”

“Cool. That’s... cool...”

“Yep...”

And then the bell rang for class, and both rushed to first period.

* * *

Janus was nervous. Probably the most nervous that he’d ever been. Because he was about to tell his _husband_ something extremely personal that might ruin their entire eleven-year relationship! So much _fun_...

The front door opened, and Janus stiffened. He would never be ready to have this conversation, but he needed to.

“Good afternoon, Pat,” he called to his husband, anxiously toying with his wedding band.

“Hey, Jo! How are you?”

“I’m... good. I need to talk to you in the living room, though.”

Patton hummed from the foyer and walked into the room. “What do you need, honey?”

“I... Patton, I’m a man.”

“What?”

Janus took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and said, “I’m not a girl. I’m a man, and I want to be called Janus.”

“Oh...”

“I know--” Janus choked as tears sprung up in his eyes. “I know that you’re probably going to want a divorce, but I just love you _so much_ , and--”

“Divorce?! Honey, no! I still love you as much as I loved you when we first got together. This doesn’t change anything,” reassured Patton, sitting down next to Janus.

“Really?”

“Really! Janus, you’re my whole world, and nothing could change that!”

“Oh... Okay,” Janus said with a smile, leaning into his husband. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

* * *

“DADDY! Papa found a snake in the back yard!!!” Remus screeched from the patio door at Patton, who was in the kitchen baking cookies.

“Did he? Did you get to touch it?”

“Uh-huh! Roman didn’t want to, though, because he was a scaredy-cat!”

Patton smiled. “Well, it’s okay to be scared of snakes. They can be very dangerous at times.”

“They can,” Janus added from behind Remus, holding Roman in his arms. “It’s good to be cautious.”

“Pshh!” Remus exclaimed. “I’m not scared of anything!”

“Me neither!” Roman added.

“Yes, you are!”

“No, I’m not!”

“Yes, you are!”

Over the bickering, Janus and Patton shared a long look of amusement at their sons. They wouldn’t trade any of it for the world.


End file.
